Talk:Phantom
Edits Would notes regarding their demonstrated capabilities from the "Ruthless and Intelligent Enemies" video count as a legitimate edit?--Nintendogeek01 19:04, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :It depends. What exactly do you want to add? -- Commdor (Talk) 19:06, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I noticed that in the video, Shepard attempted some kind of grapple on the Phantom only for the Phantom to stab its sword backwards into Shepard's abdomen, I thought maybe that the enemy's melee prowess might be worth noting.--Nintendogeek01 19:09, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Something along the lines of what I added? -- Commdor (Talk) 19:19, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, in fact that probably sums it up better in fewer words than I would have used. lol.--Nintendogeek01 19:20, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Biotic Powers Do they actually use any biotic powers besides their barriers? :Not that I've seen, unless the shield-draining ability is a biotic power. -- Commdor (Talk) 06:03, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I've seen them occasionally using some energy ball thing with their palms placed together, though i need more to study it more to confirm what it does entirely. Phantom art What happened to the large artwork image of the Phantom that was seen in several magazine articles? Google still points to it (a .png image called Cerberus Phantom), and I would dearly love a copy of it, though it seems to have vanished, replaced by a 404 message. tmichc 13:30, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Because the image was deleted as another, better image was uploaded to replace it. We will take in game shots over magazine things anyway. Not to mention that magazine images are almost always low quality scans. Lancer1289 13:38, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Phantom Tactics Just to note one of my tactics need to be changed because the removal of the Phantoms sword means it cannot perform a melee attack, yet it can still attack with the plasma burster within it's hand :So why not do it yourself? You can't expect others to do the work for you. Lancer1289 20:35, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I did.....--Jackr12 16:52, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I have experienced a few things fighting phantoms that I'd like to add to the tactics page, but I'd like others to confirm it before I'll add it. I have experienced once myself and observed once on a fellow player that the Phantom seem capable of killing a character without any chance of reviving him or her. This happens when she uses the animation that sticks the sword straight through a character's stomach. She only seems to perform this attack with stationary targets. If it's against a mobile target, she prefers slashing away at the target, downing him or he in a way that allows that character to be revived. On a slightly different note, I have never seen her use any kind of energy power. She has a ranged attack, where she seems to shoot from her right palm while holding her sword in her left hand. The attack seems to take down both my shield and health, so it's not "just" an energy drain. The attack only comes when she advances on me, she never seems to shoot out of cover. I'll try to test more throughly later, as it's kind of hard to gather data while you're desperately fighting for your life. Another observation, which is already partly described in the section. She is insanely good at dodging certain attacks with travel-time (Cryo Blast, Singularity, Warp, Throw), but doing so forces her to abondon any charge she's attempting. Thus it can be used to shake her -- throw an attack at her and dart like crazy, ignoring whether it hits or not. Final observation, but I'm really unsure about this one. I have never managed to freeze her, even when I seem to have hit her with Cryo Blast with her barrier down. She is slowed and has that slightly frozen look, but not frozen like others are. As I said, I'm really unsure about that one, so I'll just try to observe some more. On silver or higher challenges, she also recovers health and barrier if left alone, but that also applies to f. ex. Atlas, so it's not specific to the Phantom. --Ayeba 09:46, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :To the first paragraph, yes. I've had her stab me while she was facing me and stab me when I was behind her without even turning around, just turning the blade and doing a back thrust. Both times right into my stomach, both times I had med-packs, both times I was not allowed to revive myself. :To the second, her hand I have noticed shoots something but what I don't know, and I have never really had an opportunity to observe how it is damaging me, other than I don't like it happening. :To the third, never tried or experienced. :To the fourth, I've used Cryo Blast on her with low health and have yet to see her actually freeze. It may not mean she is immune, just that my ability isn't up to snuff to do it to her.--Xaero Dumort 10:00, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Added the information to the tactics' section, removing the part about energy drain. I have now confirmed that their ranged weapon is capable of killing a character. There were no other enemies around, and the phantom was about 3 meters away from me when I died. --Ayeba 08:39, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I have been taken out of the middle of a biotic charge with that one hit kill move...All I did was pass in front of it midway through my charge--Riceygringo 05:57, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Has anybody noticed that sticking her with a Sticky Grenade doesn't do any damage to her? It may just be an effect of having the barrier, I haven't managed to get it on her while she's without a barrier. --TheWealthyAardvark 03:26, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Well a very usefull tactic that i use for these particular antagonists is the Stasis attack followed by a well placed sniper shot or a powerful shotgun. I have utilized these moves and have had substantial success. So much success that typically when everyones running from the phantom, because of the instant kill threat, i claim the kill and points. I have tried other tactics but Stasis proves the most effective. Also once youve spotted the Phantom either take it head on or always have a situational awarness of where it is in reference to you on the map. This being a direct corelation with the threat level of that particular character.--BJohnson22727 13:36, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Stun her first with Overload, or something similar, and then hit her with a few rounds from the Scorpion. It works for me. Phantoms are easy to kill with Overload alone. --Martolives 13:40, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Removing 'stub'? I suggest removing the stub tag from the article. :I take that suggestion back. Looking at other pages, I can see why this can still be classified as a stub. Sorry about that. --Ayeba 08:52, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Instant kill I wonder why phantoms are able to instant kill a krogan? Krogans are know for their double organ system, so it is unlikely to perform such a kill with only a sword...--Psysteel 08:38, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Gameplay reasons, in an actual story, it's more likely all they'd do is piss off the Krogan, and then get splattered.-- 02:06, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Barrier Gauntlet/Palm Blaster One of them surely has to go; I assume they refer to the same attack, but weapons cannot also be listed as abilities. Also, do we even have a source for these names? 13:45, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Au contraire - one refers to the biotic barrier that she can be seen to project around herself from her wrist, the other to the overpowered gun (of sorts) attached to the face of her hand. So i personally think both should stay, as they are accurate descriptions of what she possess. SanjayBeast 13:53, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :And indeed I see you are correct! Thanks for that; my powers of interpreting text failed me on this matter. 13:58, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Not a problem - have you considered getting an account? it would be easier if you did....SanjayBeast 16:01, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Inability to block "hitscan" powers There have been some confusion about Phantoms' ability to block powers, so I want to set the record straight. From play experience, I have never seen Phantoms ever resisting "hitscan" powers, which include: *Stasis (Asari Adept & Vanguard) *Overload (Human Engineer, Geth Engineer, Turian Sentinel) *Energy Drain (Salarian Engineer & Infiltrator, N7 Paladin) *Reave (Drell Adept, Asari Justicar) *Dark Channel (N7 Fury) Basically, powers that manifest as visible projectiles are blockable by Phantoms. SupidSeep (talk) 07:41, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Over Cover Grabs I don't think it is ever mentioned in the article at all, and I am not sure, but can Phantoms be grabbed over cover? I would assume so since they are barriers and health but I have never done it nor seen anyone do it. So it's unknown. Does anyone know? TheRello99 (talk) 13:16, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :I tried to grab them but it's impossible despite they don't have health instead of armor, Guardians also can be grabbed. That's because they are bosses, powerful but with low health. 13:50, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :I fail to understand this since you can grab Guardians once they have no shield. With the shield, it's understandable. But I have grabbed unshielded Guardians over cover before. So you can grab Centurions, Marauders, and formerly Geth Pyros...but you can't grab a Phantom?? TheRello99 (talk) 22:52, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :You haven't seen anyone do it because it can't be done. Lksdjf (talk) 05:01, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Phantoms can't be grabbed for game balance, they're powerful enemies, and for the sake of gameplay you have to engage them in a straight up fight, rather than lure them to you and then pull them over cover for an instant kill. The game seems to be that you can insta-kill the lesser, more common enemies like a Cannibal, Husk, Geth Trooper or Centurion, but something that was specifically designed to fight the player like another player can't be disposed of in that manner, otherwise it would be all to easy to dispatch a group of Phantoms, lure one into cover, yank over and kill, lure another one over, use stasis, yank over and kill, repeat process. -- 03:51, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Biotic Protector instead of Barrier Gauntlet I see phantom's biotic ball looks very alike to Nyreen's Biotic Protector. Maybe that's phantom's actual power. I wish to hear considering of others before changing name of power Barrier Gauntlet. 21:12, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :Gauntlet and Protector are both blue and glowy, but the facts are stated below. — Elseweyr (talk) 09:31, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Three things: 1) Powers from enemies are almost always approximations of what we think they are. Scions and Bombers don't really have Multi-Frag Grenade, and Banshees don't really have Warp. It's just the best that we can think of. 2) Biotic Protector was added, files and all, long after the initial release of the game. So it's most definitely not Biotic Protector. 3)Biotic Protector protects against everything; Phantom palm only protects against powers. lknbdfg (talk) 03:33, August 22, 2013 (UTC)